Gilmore Girls: More in the Life
by eliselouise19
Summary: This story picks up where Gilmore girls a year of life leaves off


The mother/daughter duo sat side by side on the steps of the gazebo, gazing out over their beloved town. Lorelai was marveling at the fact that she was now married. Mrs. Danes. Luke's wife. The missus. A kept woman. A smile slowly spread across her face as she thought of the life that stretched out ahead of her and Luke.

Rory watched as her mother's face lit up, knowing that her happiness likely wouldn't last long once she learned the news. It's never or now.

"Mom?" Rory said, breaking Lorelai's reprieve.

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned toward her daughter, unbeknownst of what was to follow.

"I'm pregnant." Rory's eyes searched Lorelai's, hoping to find the wisdom that often lurked beneath the surface. But there was nothing. Lorelai's silence stretched between them. "Mom?" Rory repeated.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Lorelai couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. How? How could her daughter— who was unmarried and, last she knew, had recently broken off her affair with a man who was engaged to a French heiress— be repeating her own mistakes. Not that Rory is a mistake, just the opposite in fact. But unattached and expecting, that is where Lorelai felt the mistake lied.

"Yes. I have suspected for a couple of weeks but couldn't bring myself to either take a test or see a doctor. My missed period eight days ago was a sign that I could no longer ignore this. I took a test that came back positive, so I made an appointment with my doctor who confirmed it. I am six weeks pregnant."

"Rory, I'd like to know who. I have an inkling but confirmation would be appreciated. Especially given the Wookiee." Lorelai bowed her head while reaching out to grasp Rory's arm. "Please don't tell me my grandchild's father is a Wookiee!" The attempt at humor fell flat.

Rory's eyes were downcast. In a near whisper, she said, "It's Logan. He is the only one I've been with in the last couple months."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

It was now Rory's turn to be silent. At this point, she was still in shock. Who knew that the night she and Logan ended their relationship and parted ways would have created something that would ultimately link the two for the rest of their lives? Was she going to tell him? Yes. When was the question.

"Rory? I can't believe I'm saying this but Logan has a right to know. No matter the circumstance, he has every right to know he is going to be a father— whether he chooses to be a part of the child's life or not." Lorelai recalled being in a similar place nearly thirty-three years ago. Although, once she showed up to school with the large belly and swollen ankles, the pregnancy wouldn't have been much of a secret and everyone would know whose baby she was carrying. Rory's situation was different in the sense that Logan lived on another continent, thus making her ability to hide the baby from the Huntzbergers somewhat easier. Especially since they had no idea that Logan and Rory had been seeing each other.

"Mom, I understand that and, yes, I will tell Logan. But what about Odette? If Logan was single, there would be no question. I probably would have called him already. But Odette changes things. If she finds out about my pregnancy, it will be obvious that Logan was unfaithful to her."

"Well that isn't exactly your cross to bear. Logan will have to decide what, if anything, to share with Odette. He will also have to decide whether he wants to go through with marrying her." As soon as she said it, Lorelai knew she hit the nail on the head. Rory wasn't only worried about telling Logan; she was worried that once he knew, Logan would still choose Odette.

Rory didn't answer and, judging by her facial expression, Lorelai knew she was debating on how and when to tell Logan. "Hey kid, don't worry. You've got this. After

A smile formed on Rory's lips. "You're right. I did have the best."

Lorelai reached over and lightly placed her hand on Rory's. "Just one piece of advice. Tell him sooner rather than later."

Rory gave a slight nod before standing up to begin the short trek home.


End file.
